Adventures with Bucky: Raccoon Guy
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: In which Steve walks in on Bucky applying eyeliner before their first mission together.


**Disclaimer: I know this is short and a bit corny but I had to write this. I don't own anything.**

**I wish I did, because Captain America 3 would be in film progress right now.**

**But I don't so it's not.**

* * *

Any typical mornings where Steve had a mission he would get up, shower, suit up, and eat breakfast and leave. But today was different. Today was the day that Bucky would join Steve on his first mission from the newly restored, Hydra free S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve was currently waiting patiently for Bucky to finish up in the bathroom. He skimming over the mission file one last time. He couldn't help but feel nervous for Bucky, the very idea of letting Bucky near Hydra made him flinch. The Mission was to recover new S.H.I.E.L.D weaponry that had somehow landed in the hands of H.Y.D.R.A…again. Steve couldn't help but sigh at Hydras repetitive attempts to cause chaos.

Worry suddenly began to grow inside Steve as he stared at the closed bathroom door. Hesitantly, Steve rose to his feet, tossing the file on the couch. Bucky never took this long to get ready in the mornings; normally he was very scheduled and went about his morning in a sort of routine. Steve often had trouble convincing him to break habit to sleep in or to eat something other than cereal for breakfast. Bucky would have none of it.

Slowly, Steve raised his fist and pounded on the door. "Come on Bucky, we haven't got all day," Steve said loudly, but not threatening.

"Just a minute, I haven't finished yet," Bucky replied, with a slightly frustrated tone.

Steve furrowed his brow in annoyance. "Buck, I know your suit is more complicated than mine but this is ridiculous," he said through the door. Silence was his only response.

"Bucky?" Steve questioned, pressing his ear to the door. Bucky's dog, Brook, started Barking at the door. Still no response was heard from behind the door. Steve felt himself starting to get worried. Slowly he pushed the door open into the bathroom.

"Bucky are you…" Steve stopped short at the sight his eyes met.

"Bucky what are you doing?!" Steve questioned as he watched Bucky in the mirror apply what looked like about a 3rd coat of eyeliner around his eyes. Brook padded over and inspected Bucky, making sure he was ok.

Bucky didn't seem to notice and instead continued his work. "Hang on a sec, I'm almost done," Bucky replied as he raised his right hand up to his left eye and rubbed then repeated with the other, his eyes staring at his reflections eyes intently.

Steve could only stare.

"Bucky what the hell is on your eyes and why do you look like a raccoon?" Steve asked in shock as he took in his friend's appearance.

Bucky gave Steve a somewhat hurt expression as he applied one last coat of eyeliner.

"It's part of my suit, its makeup…I'm practising," Bucky said hoping to clear up any confusion.

"Bucky that's most certainly not part of your suit, that's Natasha's eyeliner and she is going to kill you when she sees how much you used." Steve said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"It's not that bad," Bucky mumbled.

"Bucky, you look like you forgot to take of your makeup before you went to bed; you know what your new nickname is racoon guy," Steve said, this time letting a small laugh pass.

Bucky frowned. "You're never going to let this go are you?" Bucky questioned.

"Nope," Steve replied as he struggled to stop himself from laughing. He suddenly doubled over, clutching his chest as he laughed, managing to wheeze out, in a high pitched voice. "Raccoon guy…"

This time Bucky joined Steve in laughing, in fact they laughed so much they began crying, causing Bucky's eye liner run which then made Steve erupt into another laughing fit. Brook licked their faces happily as she wagged her tail.

Eventually Natasha ended up driving over because they were so late to the mission everyone had begun to worry. When Natasha found them crying with laughter on the floor, her eyeliner all over Bucky's face she was most definitely not amused.

And let's just say…

She never forgave and she never forgot.


End file.
